transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark (TF2017)
The Ark and its crew of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Ark is the name given to the Autobot spaceship that, in many universes, originally carried the Autobot and Decepticon armies to Earth. The Ark is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. It has five decks and houses a full crew complement of 300 Transformers (although it can be flown by only a handful if necessary). Its environment is fully automated and self-sufficient. For engines, it features 4 Hyperfuel Intake Accelerators. It is armed with 16 particle-combustion cannons (port), 16 laser emitters (starboard), a primary starfield missile launcher, and an Overshock sonic battery. Crew *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Autobot Leader. He transforms into a Freightliner FL86 cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck *Bluestreak (Travis Willingham) - Gunner. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX sports car *Brawn (Corey Burton) - Demolitions. He tarnsforms into a Land Rover Defender off-road sports utility vehicle *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan) - Espionage. He transforms into a Volkwagen Beetle Type 1 economy car *Cliffjumper (Nolan North) - Warrior. He transforms into a Porsche 924 Turbo sports car *Gears (Nolan North) - Transport and Reconnaissance. He transforms into a pickup truck of unknown model *Grapple (Peter Renaday) - Architect. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso truck-mounted crane *Hoist (Michael Chain) - Maintenance. He transforms into a Toyota Hilux tow truck *Hound (Nolan North) - Scout. He transforms into a Mitsubishi J59 military jeep *Huffer (Troy Baker) - Construction Engineer. He transforms into a cab-over-engine semi-trailer truck of unknown model *Inferno (Andrew Kishino) - Search and Rescue. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso T951 fire and ladder truck *Ironhide (Peter Cullen) - Security. He transforms into a Nissan Vanette van *Jazz (Troy Baker) - Special Ops. Agent. He transforms into a Martini Racing Porsche 935 car *Mirage (Frank Welker) - Spy. He transforms into a Ligier JS11 formula one racing car *Prowl (Michael Bell) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX police car *Ratchet (Troy Baker) - Medic. He transforms into a Nissan C2 First Response ambulance *Red Alert (Michael Chain) - Security Director. He transforms into a 1977 Lamborghini Countach LP500S fire chief car *Sideswipe (Michael Bell) - Warrior. He transforms into a Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 sports car *Skids (Matt Steninger) - Theoritician. He transforms into a Hodna City Turbo van *Smokescreen (Jack Angel) - Diversionary Tactician. He transforms into a Nissan Fairlady 280ZX racing car *''Sunstreaker'' (Corey Burton) - Warrior. He transformed into a Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car *Tracks (Michael McConnohie) - Warrior. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette C3 sports car *Trailbreaker (Frank Welker) - Defensive Strategist. He transforms into a 4WD Toyota Hilux camper truck *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle) - Mechanical Engineer. He transforms into a Lancia Stratos Turbo rally car *Windcharger (Liam O'Brien) - Warrior. He transforms into a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm muscle car Dinobots *Grimlock - Leader. He transforms into a mechnaical Tyrannosaurus rex *Slag - Flamethrower. He transforms into a mechanical Triceratops horridus *Sludge - Jungle Warrior. He transforms into a mechnaical Brontosaurus excelsus *Snarl - Desert Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus stenops *Swoop - Bombardier. He transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon longiceps History The Ark was "the last of the great arks." |Raiders of the Last Ark| It is also referred to as the most powerful starship in Cybertron's history, and control of it was considered a huge tactical advantage. It was launched to clear a path for the wandering planet Cybertron through an asteroid field. When this was done and her reserves depleted, the Decepticons attacked with the Nemesis and boarded her. The resulting fight aused the ship into the passing planet Earth. The Ark crashed into Mount St. Hilary, a volcano located a small distance outside of what would one day become Portland, Oregon. |The Beginning| After the crash, some of the Ark's systems still functioned, and when they detected the Decepticon Shockwave making planetfall, the ship revived five of her Autobot crew and rebuilt them into the Dinobots. Upon the disappearance of these warriors in their attempt to destroy Shockwave, the Ark shut itself down. |Repeat Performance| Four million years later, Mount St. Hilary erupted, jarring the ship back to life. It revived and, unable to distinguish Autobot from Decepticon, it revived both sides to transform into machines. The Ark became the Autobots' main base of operations on Earth. |The Beginning| The Ark constructed five new Transformer bodies. Wheeljack installed within them the minds of five Autobot warriors, which were encoded in crystals before the Autobots left Cybertron. |Rock and Roll-Out| Trivia Changes *Red Alert & Inferno being on the Ark was primarily due to their involvement in two UK stories where they both appeared seperately. Red's was The Enemy Within. *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers. *In the show, just like in the original cartoon, the Ark 's crash was an accident. However, on the comic: Optimus Prime deliberately set the Ark on a suicide course to crash onto Earth, fearing the secrets the Ark's computer Auntie falling into Decepticon hands. It was changed on the grounds this was a stupid decision. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Starcraft Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)